Too long is too long
by gwen24
Summary: just a oneshot. Lindsay's having fun with Danny's hair. not in relation to the current events. DL all the way!;


**a/n: just a silly little oneshot that i dreamt about the other night and it was begging to be shared.**

Danny and Lindsay were sitting on the couch. Lindsay was resting her feet on the coffee table while Danny's head was lying on her lap. Her fingers were idly playing with his hair, his hair which was getting longer and longer. She liked to be able to play with it and ruffle it but too long was too long. And right now, it was too long.

"Dan?" she said trying to get his attention.

"Hmm??" was Danny's only reply. He was beginning to fall asleep, cuddling with Lindsay always made him so calm and peaceful that sleep easily overtook him.

"Your hair's too long." She stated simply. He turned to look into her eyes.

"No, it's not. I like it like that. And you do too," he answered going back to his previous position. Lindsay let it go for now, already imagining a way to make him see she was right. He was stubborn and she would need to prove it to him rather than trying to convince him. It wasn't long before Danny was asleep and she could set her plan in motion.

A little while later, Lindsay nudged Danny's shoulder to wake him up.

"Danny, you need to wake up, we should go to bed." Lindsay watched him rub the sleep out of his eyes with a confused expression on his face. Not laughing was the hardest thing Lindsay thought she ever had to do.

"Alright, alright," he answered yawning. He sat up and stood up, holding out his hand to help Lindsay up. She took it smiling and led him to the bedroom. Danny went to the bathroom and Lindsay sat on the bed, eager to hear his reaction.

"What the… Montana!" he exclaimed and Lindsay burst into laugh, very satisfied of herself.

"Yes, Danny. What is it?" she managed to reply in-between laughs.

"Montana, why is my hair in braids?" he inquired firmly.

"I told you your hair was too long. But you didn't believe me, so I had to prove it to you." She smiled innocently. Danny rolled his eyes at her and proceeded to get rid of the elastic bands holding his hair.

"Fine, I'll have it cut. But until then, no more braids, alright?"

"I can do it." She told him.

"Good, now let's get into bed."

"No, I mean, I can cut your hair." She offered. Danny looked at her funny, disbelieving what she had just said.

"I promise I'll go and have I cut Montana. You don't believe me?" he wondered why she had suggested that.

"I didn't say I didn't believe you. It just could be fun. Come on." She urged him on grinning.

"And how would that be fun for me?" Danny had a feeling of where this discussion could go.

"How 'bout a deal? You let me cut your hair and I'll let you do something with mine." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making him gulp. Danny narrowed his eyes and frowned, thinking about her offer, actually trying to come up with something fun to do with her hair. But he was failing miserably. Oh what the hell, he'll find something, he really wanted to see what she had up her sleeve.

"Okay, Montana, you've got yourself a deal." He finally agreed.

"Yeah," she clapped her hands excitedly. "So what's in store for my hair?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I'll let you know," he answered dropping a kiss on her lips. "Now, I'd really like to get some sleep."

"Let's do it now, come on, I'll go get the scissors." she stood up and got out of the room.

"Montana!!" Danny whined, not really happy about it. It was getting late and his pillow seemed really attractive at the moment.

Lindsay quickly came back to the room with a pair of scissors and a chair in her hands.

"We need to get your hair wet, first. She announced, taking his hand and leading him to the sink. Danny had decided not to object to anything she'd do and just go along; he thought that would make things easier and that way she wouldn't be tempted to cut a huge chunk out of his hair.

She turned the water on and motioned for him to put his head under the water. She lightly massaged his scalp while it got wet. After a few seconds, satisfied, she pulled him up and started to dry off his hair, just enough so it was still wet enough to be cut more easily but dry enough so it wasn't soaked. After all that, Lindsay led him back to the room where she made him sit on the chair. Danny had quite enjoyed the feel of Lindsay pressed behind him in the bathroom and was looking forward to her hands in his hair again.

"Alright, Dan, you ready?" she asked scissors in her hands, gesturing.

"As ready as I'll ever be Montana. Start cutting."

Lindsay ran her hands in his hair, feeling how long it was with her fingers. Danny was getting lost in her touch which was lulling him into slumber.

"Danny, if you don't want me to nip your head, you're gonna have to keep your head up." She scolded him.

He didn't reply anything but sat up straight and tried to concentrate on something other than her fingers on his skin. However, she was making it very hard, her fingers were kneading his scalp, her nails scraping, sending shivers through his whole body. And she was only touching his hair, but that was the most erotic thing she had ever done to me. What that woman could do with one single hand was amazing and she was going to be the death of him.

He heard the clicking sound of metal being dropped on a table and before he had the time to ask her if she was done, her fingers were back on him, this time her whole 10 fingers, not just the one hand. And she was now thoroughly massaging and he was loving it. So much so that he was moaning. Soon he felt her breath behind his ear.

"So, do you want to see the result?" she asked him blowing sensually in the shell of his ear, that drove Danny over the edge. He suddenly stood up and reached for her waist, pulling her into a kiss. His lips were claiming hers, nipping her bottom lip so they would open to his waiting tongue. He began an exploration of her mouth, already knowing every corner of it. He stroked and stroked her tongue until he couldn't breathe anymore.

He opened his eyes to watch a smirking Lindsay grabbing a mirror. She held it up in front of him so he could admire her work. And so he did. His hair was a inch shorter, it didn't really change his look but he wouldn't be able to style it into a Mohawk any times soon. He had a feeling though that that was what Lindsay's problem was before.

"Looks good Montana." He finally said making Lindsay smile in relief. "Now where were we?"

**a/n: so hate it, like it??;)**


End file.
